


let me care for you

by tjynt



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Humor, Panic Attacks, They're a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjynt/pseuds/tjynt
Summary: They're hot for each other, but they don't know how to deal with it so they fight.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	let me care for you

**Author's Note:**

> if you see some mistakes in this no you didn't ❤

A beautiful morning in December shows Alex Levy and Bradley Jackson in front of the High Roller, the giant ferris wheel in LA. Caesars Entertainment Corporation sponsored their show for them to do it here on this holiday season to attract visitors.

It's actually kind of fun for the two women to do it outside of their studio once in a while, especially when their fans would show up and cheer for them every commercial break. Although the snow is quite moderate today, they're still wearing thick clothes just to be sure. 

When the show ended, Alex and Bradley waved at the people before going to their trailers. Bradley was the first one to changed into her clothes and pack her things so when she's done, she knocked on Alex's door.

"What Bradley?" 

"Hello to you too, Alex. Are you done?"

The blonde walked back to continue what she's doing while Bradley trailed behind her. "Just getting my things. Where's my glasses?"

Alex's flipping everything in the vanity to look for her glasses, Bradley turned her head to look for it as well and saw it laying on the couch.

"Here," she passed it to the older woman and thank her in the process.

"So are you doing something later?" Bradley asked.

"Um, nothing, why?" she zips her bag and turned to Bradley.

"I don't know, I just want to ride the High Roller. Please come with me?"

Alex raised her brow to that, "Why don't you ask Claire or Mia? I'm not riding on that thing."

"Well, Claire already went with the others. And I also asked Mia and she said no, so..." Bradley's anxiously tapping her foot, waiting for an answer while the blonde's staring at her as if she's judging the woman in front of her.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Come on, the ride is literally free for us. How can you say no?"

"Just because."

"Please Alex, it'll be fun!" Bradley clasps her hands together.

Alex scoffed, "Did you beg Mia like this earlier too?"

"No, I didn't." Bradley looked down, feeling guilty for getting caught. "But it's alright for her to say no. You're my co-host, come on. Step up a little, Levy."

"That comment won't make me say yes, Jackson."

Bradley's shoulders sagged, feeling defeated. "Pfft, fine. I won't force you. I didn't know my partner's afraid of riding a freaking ferris wheel. What a baby," the brunette whispered that last part while walking out of the trailer, but Alex still manages to hear it.

"Hey, hey! What did you just call me?" Bradley's already outside so she has to turn around when she heard Alex shouting. The smaller woman felt so much smaller with Alex standing in her trailer, looking down on her like she's some kind of peasant or something.

She's conflicted on whether to lie or tell Alex the truth. But she preferred not to back down, "You're a baby."

"Oh, Bradley. You're gonna regret that."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, cause I'm coming with you and then I'm gonna kick you out of the fucking pod, you'll see." Alex came out of the trailer and purposely bump Bradley on the shoulder.

Bradley chuckles, "Whatever you want, Alex."

–––––

"Okay ladies, enjoy the ride." The attendant gave them a warm smile before the door automatically closes. 

"Gosh, I'm so excited! It's gonna be beautiful up there..." Bradley keeps on talking about her excitement whilst Alex just stands there, stone-faced. She won't admit it to anybody else, especially to Bradley that she has an acrophobia when she's trying to prove a point. No, she'd rather stay here for a few minutes than declare defeat to her.

"...and we're gonna be here for almost half an hour! Gosh, we're getting higher already–"

"Wait, what? H-half an hour?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? We have plenty of time to appreciate the view."

"Umm, y-yeah...sure, great." 

The pod is moving a foot per second when compared to Alex's heart rate that's beating a lot faster than that. She's sweating yet her mouth felt like the desert. They're almost at the very top of their trip when Alex starts pacing around chanting of wanting to get out of the pod.

Bradley just heard what the other woman was saying because she's too busy taking pictures. 

She approaches the blonde, "Alex, hey. We're gonna be fine. We're totally safe up here."

"No, we're not. I need to get out of here! I need to–"

"Shh, just breath. Alex, breath. Please, hey look at me. Look at me. We're gonna be fine. Come on, let's sit here." Bradley pulled her to the side and sit in the corner. "We're safe, see?" 

But the kind gesture didn't help when all Alex could see is how high they are from the ground, and then the monitor on the pod suddenly rang for a countdown that they're nearing to the very peak of the ride.

"Oh dear god, I'm gonna die." 

five

"No, you're not. Alex, listen to me."

four

"Why am I here? This is your fault!"

three

"I didn't know you have fear of heights. I'm really sorry!"

two

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna–" She's about to stand up when Bradley suddenly pulled her back and kissed her.

one

It's just a brief kiss, but it feels like an hour has gone past before Bradley pull away.

She suddenly felt embarrassed for what she did and couldn't even look at Alex. Unlike the brunette, Alex just stared at her for the rest of the ride. Bradley could literally feel Alex's eyes burning holes right through her. 

The door finally opened, so much for Bradley's relief. She's the first one to walk out of the pod just to get out of that awkward situation. But she still waited for Alex to catch up with her before going down the establishment. 

"What the fuck was that?" asked the furious blonde, but Bradley didn't answer.

"Oh, you're suddenly very quiet now, huh?" The brunette suddenly stopped from walking and stared at Alex with a very worried face.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I did...that. I'm sorry I invaded your personal space. I just didn't know how to stop you from panicking, cause honestly, you're making me feel nervous as well from all the–"

"So it's my fault now?"

"No! No, what I really mean is, I just want you to stop worrying so I just did what comes to my mind. It's just that, my ex-boyfriend did that to me before–"

"Well, I didn't need to hear about that."

"Okay, sorry." The two stiffly stared at each other for a minute before Bradley starts explaining again.

"I mean...it worked, right? You stopped from panicking, your breathing became stable, and then you– then you just felt confused and angry at me half of the ride." Her justification suddenly takes a turn when she saw Alex crossed her arms.

"Yeah, so can you do me a favor, Bradley?" The smaller girl nods.

"It's for you to never, ever, ask me for any favors again. Are we clear?"

"...crystal."

"Good." Alex walks away from the brunette and didn't even bother to look back. 

"Shit."

––––––––––

The Morning Show is doing another special coverage of a very hot topic these days that the two anchors had to fly there on the site.

They're sitting right next to each other, Bradley is sleeping while Alex is reading their lines for later.

Everything is great, from the food to the comfortable seats, not until the plane starts moving really fast up and down.

"We're having a turbulence." The pilot announces. Alex, who's in the window seat, looked outside. They're still up in the air, 35,000 feet from the ground.

She's starting to panic because what a convenient, she also happens to have an aerophobia. She always hated flying, it's making her nervous all the time. That's why she always has to do something whenever she's riding an airplane, she can't even sleep on the trip. She's either reading, typing something on her laptop, or watching a movie. And it's just bad luck that a turbulence had to happen to her today. 

Bradley just woke up from her sleep because of the rapid movement, and also because Alex Levy is currently crushing her left hand. 

"Ouch, Alex. Why...why is the airplane so bumpy?" She studied Alex's state and got worried when she saw her crying with her eyes closed. 

Bradley puts her other hand above Alex's, "Don't cry. It'll be fine. The pilots can do this." The plane suddenly pitch to the left and it shocked Alex.

"Oh, my god."

"Hey, it's alright. Come here." Bradley's making Alex come closer to her side so she can hug her, but then she got pushed away by Alex's hand. 

"Stop what you're doing, are you gonna kiss me again?!" 

"What? No! I just want to console you because you're crying."

"Well, I don't need your help. Thank you, but no thank you." The plane took a sharp right this time and Bradley unintentionally hold on to Alex's arm.

"Oh my god, Bradley stop touching me!"

"Said the one who's squeezing my hand so hard!"

"Fine!" They let go of each other and hold onto their own seats, but they still won't stop from arguing to the point that their staffs can hear their loud voices.

Chip, who's clinging so hard on his seat asked if that's Alex and Bradley fighting again. Mia, who's beside him didn't even bother to let him finish his question and immediately said yes.

The plane then began to proceed gently and smoothly. But the two women just won't cool it. Mia can't bare it anymore, so she stands up from her seat and went to them.

"...you always think so highly of yourself. God, get off your high horse!"

"It's because I have a reason to be! Stop making me feel like I always need you when–"

"Hey, hey, HEY! YOU TWO LITTLE GIRLS, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP BICKERING FOR JUST A SECOND?!", yelled by the woman in front of them causing Alex and Bradley to jump from their seats.

"The turbulence is over yet you two just won't stop coming at each other's throats. Jesus." 

They stared at each other for a second before the two said they're sorry and just sat in their seats, minding their own business.

Mia went back to her place. "You know, you didn't have to do that." Chip muttered.

"Well, if I hear more from those old married couple, I'm gonna choke myself."

––––––––––

Bradley came to the building without any sleep. Her body feels so heavy, she's almost dragging herself towards the dressing room and got changed. She got another call from her dad that night and it just didn't go so well. It's sad how she really wanted to have a good relationship with her dad yet it just keep on going downhill for them. 

The first half of the show, Bradley's doing great despite the lack of sleep. But when they covered a light story about a man who grew up without a dad, made a YouTube channel that's offering some dad advice for everyone, she suddenly became out of focus and would even leave Alex hanging for a few seconds before answering.

Chip keeps on asking if she's alright through the earpiece every commercial break and she would only reply that she's fine.

The show ended and Alex was really furious about her co-host's performance. "Bradley, what the fuck?"

Bradley rolled her eyes, "Alex, I'm sorry. I can't deal with this right now. Excuse me." She quickly left the table and go to her dressing room.

Knowing Alex, she won't let this go until she knows what's going on, especially when the show's good reputation is at stake.

So she fast walk to the brunette's dressing room, angrily opened the door and slammed it right back. To say that the staffs outside were shocked is an understatement.

Bradley's sitting in front of her vanity with a phone in her hand, texting her dad some personal things that she wanted to say when she got distracted by the storm that just arrived in her room.

"So?" The blonde's so close to Bradley, staring her down with her arms crossed.

"What, Alex?"

"What do you mean what? Did you even know what you just did earlier? You're not being so professional up there, Bradley. That's what."

Bradley sighs, "Okay, fine. I admit I got a little distracted earlier. And I'm sorry if that bothered you. I didn't sleep at all when I came here, maybe that's why–"

"Oh, you didn't sleep? Maybe you'd be surprised at how many times I came here, sleep deprived, but still manage to make the show as seamless as possible. It's really not that hard."

The brunette put down her phone to the side for a while before answering, "Well, you're a veteran, Alex. How can I even compete with that?"

"Fuck being a veteran, Bradley. You're in this job now, you should know better. I still can't believe how I let myself pick you that night..."

Bradley interrupted, "Realizing just now that you really don't like me at all, do you?"

"...when you're being like this. Yeah, well, maybe! I regret–"

"Oh, my god, Alex. Stop lecturing me! Would you please stop already?" 

"Make me." 

The two are having a stare down competition on who's going to back down first. "You won't stop?" Bradley scoffed as she stands up to level her eyes with Alex.

"I think I may know how," squinting her eyes as she said this to the blonde.

Alex found herself wobbling back as Bradley started to advance, her footsteps forcing Alex to back up against the front of the vanity. 

"Bradley, what are you–" Bradley carried her up, so that she's sitting on the vanity, making some of the things on it fall over.

The brunette spreads Alex's legs to move herself between them. Alex gasped when Bradley's hands moved to caress her thighs. Then Bradley raised her right hand to tuck Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Brad..." Alex whispered. She immediately trembled when Bradley move her head forward, her warm breath caressing Alex's lips, causing her stomach to tighten with eagerness. 

Finally, their soft lips touched and her eyes automatically closed. Bradley nibbled on her upper lip for a while and then switched to her lower lip. The slight tugging and light brushing of Bradley's tongue against her lips signaled Alex to open her mouth. 

When Alex did, Bradley took advantage of the access she was given, leaving any other excuses to put their mouths firmly together.

Bradley's kisses became more enthusiastic and honestly, Alex liked it. She pulled Bradley closer by wrapping her legs around Bradley's waist, locking the other girl in place. 

Her hands moved to Bradley's shirt and she expertly found the top button. She tried to release it from the hole, but she's suddenly having a hard time from her trembling hands.

In the meantime, Bradley continued kissing her, leaving Alex with no chance to take control. Alex has no intention of doing it anyway because she's trying to get inside Bradley's shirt. 

Alex's frustration with her problem manifested itself as a low moan, causing the brunette to back off. Alex partially opened her eyes to see why she had stopped, but then she closed her eyes again as Bradley started to drag her lips across her jaw. She felt Bradley's hand leave her hair and put it on her hips.

After a while, she was effortlessly dragged forward onto the edge of the vanity, Bradley reached out and slid down to her ass to bring her closer. In response, Alex wrapped her legs tighter around Bradley. She then went back to work on unbuttoning Bradley's shirt.

Bradley's mouth moved to her neck and lingered over her pulse, her effortless breaths hitting the skin there while Alex managed to undo the first few buttons. But since her arms were trapped between their bodies, she could no longer reach the lower buttons. She's planning to push Bradley back for a while just to see her body when Bradley's mouth came down and nibbled at her throat.

Alex almost passed out from the contact, her hands grab the separated edges of Bradley's open shirt as she moaned. The split second of bite pain went away when Bradley started sucking on the spot, pulling the skin into her mouth several times before massaging it with light licks. Alex groaned when Bradley shifted and repeated it on her collarbone. After spending a lot of time there, warm, open-mouthed kisses went up as Bradley returned to her mouth, where Alex happily welcomed her.

With her heart beating rapidly from all the feelings that Bradley continued to work up, Alex was almost at her limit.

Still, a thought came back to her, as she remembered what she'd been trying to do before she got distracted. With a mission in mind, Alex began to move her hands along the edges of Bradley's shirt until she reached her collar. Once there, she smiled against Bradley's lips and started to slide her hands inside the shirt she had worked so hard to open.

But an insistent knock on the door abruptly break them off.

"Sorry to interrupt with your fight, but Cory needs you. Your meeting will start in 15 minutes," a muffled voice said by Claire behind the close door. 

Claire felt anxious when nobody answered to her so she said sorry one more time before leaving.

On the other side of the said door, Alex irritatingly withdraws her hands and rested her head on Bradley's shoulder with both of them heavily breathing.

"I'm....going to kill Cory," Alex muttered.


End file.
